


Hot For Teacher

by alloverthemoon



Series: My England National Highschool [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (kind of) teacher/student role play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Glasses kink, High Heels, M/M, Sex, heavy sex, role play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 内维尔戴了眼镜来上班。还穿了露脚踝的袜子。而卡拉格有一些见不得人的想法。(之前的英格兰高中背景）





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> 我来犯罪了。（非常坦诚）
> 
> 突然意识到这个问题，小孩和大人都应该有小孩和大人的样子。which means小男孩就应该牵牵手打打啵，大人们就应该滚床单（不（超级危险发言
> 
> 大内的眼镜look使我犯罪。
> 
> 本文灵感来自于天空给两位打造的眼镜look（根据卡拉格的表现 起码他那个是假眼镜），网友在大内推特下关于船袜的奇妙评论（这根本不是袜子，这是高跟鞋），和我本人的危险想法。
> 
> BTW顺便疯狂吐槽了大内的体力，我说真的，去年那个裁判视频里疯狂娇喘（？）的大内我还记着呢（突然
> 
> 这次是真的很色情，非常色情，非常色情！！！请大家做好心理准备，车一旦发了是不允许跳车的。
> 
> （顺便我人生中总共三辆万字车，都是关于内维尔的，这个男的怎么回事……（对不起是我的问题。
> 
> 害总之就是这样，大家请：

内维尔戴着眼镜来上班了。

卡拉格那时正弯腰从桌子底下拾起自己的水壶，事实证明，人不要在一边弯腰起身的时候一边喝水，否则极有可能会在没想到的情况下呛死自己。他一边大声咳嗽一边抬起头来，眼看着内维尔拉开自己身边的座位，像往常一样地坐了下去，还特意转过脸和自己的邻桌打了打招呼。鉴于卡拉格现在是弯着腰的缘故，他还看见了内维尔从修身牛仔裤里露出来的光裸的脚踝，这让他差点咳得更严重了。

“你怎么了？”他一边咳嗽一边笑着直起身子，用着那种看学校里背后贴着“我是大傻瓜”字条的学生的眼神盯着内维尔的脸，和他脸上的不速之客，“那副眼镜是——你什么时候近视的，还是你已经到了带老花镜的年纪了？”

“我没近视。”内维尔的语气却出人意料的平静，甚至还有点奇妙的耐心感在里面，“Jamie，这只是个装饰品。”

“……所以你买了个假眼镜。”卡拉格一副懂了但好像又没懂的表情，“镜片——镜片也是真的吗？”

“哦，对。”内维尔点点头，说着摘下了手里的眼镜，“只是普通的塑料片，怎么样，想戴戴吗？”

“为什么要特意戴一副假眼镜？”

“称其为如今的某种时尚吧，去高中里看看那些小孩，尤其是足球队的那些，明明没有视力问题，却故意买一副金框眼镜戴在脸上。”

卡拉格一脸难以置信的表情看着他，但迟疑一下，还是接过了他手里的眼镜戴上。

“因此有视力问题的人怕眼镜影响美观都去买隐形，而没有视力问题的人却为了时尚去买一副假的戴。”

他瞥了一眼旁边不透明玻璃上反射的自己，感觉倒没有特别奇怪，看顺眼了甚至还有点不想摘。他转过头，只见内维尔一只手撑着脸，带着颇为调侃和玩味的笑意望着他。卡拉格摇摇头，低下目光，摊开手指着内维尔那露出来的脚踝：“所以这又是怎么回事，不穿袜子也是现在的时尚之一了？

“我得说，恐怕是的。”内维尔的神情几乎是立刻严肃了起来，同时伸手从卡拉格的脸上摘掉了那副眼镜，“……你一定很久没有去市中心逛过街了，而且这东西普及的范围之大到你难以想象——David也不穿袜子来上班。”

刚还在桌子后面埋头办公的主编突然从自己的隔板后面抬起了头来。

“为什么人们会不穿袜子然后穿鞋？”卡拉格几乎是笑出声来了，“你的脚都不会不舒服吗？”

“这就像假眼镜和隐形眼镜一样。”内维尔点了点手指，“我不会在办公室里脱鞋给你看的的，但他们确实有这么一种袜子，可以让你穿了，但从外面又看不出来。”

“他是在说船袜。”

两人的目光同时转过去，只见凯莉不知什么时候也抬起了头。

“像小船一样，包住你的脚底的那种袜子。待会儿我给你发照片，Carra。”她一边说着一边比划了起来，“但我其实不是很喜欢这种袜子，太容易滑到脚底了。我只有在要穿高跟鞋或者露脚背的鞋子的时候才会穿它们。”

“顺便补充一句。”琼斯也从自己的办公桌后面举起了手，“我也不穿船袜——我不穿袜子，但我不穿袜子的原因是因为这种鞋是羊毛做的，可以光着脚穿。”

内维尔此时转过头来，用一种“你明白了吗？”的眼神笑眯眯地盯着他。

卡拉格叹了一口气。

“有的时候和你们这帮人在一起。”他摇了摇头，“我觉得我才是那个办公室里唯一的直男。”

但卡拉格必须要承认的一些事情是，尽管他觉得内维尔买个假眼镜放在脸上当装饰品的行为有点傻，傻到值得通过拍照发社媒的方式来纪念，随着时间的推移，几个小时过去之后， 他也开始觉得内维尔戴这副眼镜的样子好看了。

“你知道你让我想起了谁吗？”

“谁？”

“戴维森小姐。”

内维尔沉默了好几秒，才确定卡拉格讲的就是他们高中的音乐老师：“你怎么会想到她？”

“她就戴这种眼镜，上面是黑边，翘起来，下面是隐形的。”卡拉格从架子上拿起一盒意大利面，然后推了推内维尔示意他快走，“而且她也总是穿高跟鞋，白衬衫和牛仔裤。仔细想想，她好像是我见过的第一个穿牛仔裤配高跟鞋的女人。”

“我只是戴了眼镜而已，Carra。”

“还有高跟鞋专用袜子。”

内维尔皱起眉。

“那是船袜，Carra，不是高跟鞋专用袜。不会因为穿高跟鞋的人穿它来搭配高跟鞋就成为高跟鞋专用袜的。就跟虽然大家一提起你永远不会独行’都会想到利物浦，不代表凯尔特人队不能唱这首歌一样。”

说完最后一句，他还特意笑了笑，然后捧着自己的餐盘从结账处走开了。

然而常言道，有些事情不会随着时间的流逝而消失，反而只会让人更加在意。卡拉格不停地偷瞄着内维尔露出来的脚踝，脑子里全都是戴维森小姐和凯莉的“我穿高跟鞋的时候会穿这种袜子”。又有几个小时过去了，卡拉格脑子里的戴维森小姐确实消失了，只不过变成了更坏的画面。

他看着内维尔脚上的那双运动鞋，仿佛它们是一双高跟鞋一样。

下班的时候内维尔如往常一样和卡拉格道别，他凑过身来，在办公桌的格挡之下亲了一下男友的脸，然后撂下一句轻快的“明天见。”卡拉格像往常一样笑着拽了一下他的领带，却在睁开眼看到对方脸上的那副眼镜的一瞬间愣了一下。

然后他眼睁睁地看着内维尔弯下腰去，在办公桌底下拿他挂着的公文包。裹在紧身牛仔裤里的屁股如此明显地呈现在卡拉格的面前，而再往下就是翻起的裤脚下露出的脚踝。

卡拉格吞了一口口水，然后低声骂了一句：“操。”

常言依旧道，当你觉得事情会变糟的时候，它真的会变糟；而当你觉得事情会变好的时候，它可能还是会变糟。

比如现在的卡拉格。星期二的早上，躺在床上，清晨六点，真是晨跑的好时间。虽然他一点晨跑的想法都没有，因为他已经大约快有两百年没有做过像之前那样的梦了。太阳已经升起来了，窗子外透进来的阳光让卡拉格感到一丝丝的羞耻，因此他拉起被子捂住自己的脑袋，决定在这黑暗的空间中检讨自己的罪行。

虽然仔细想想，做男朋友的春梦好像也没有特别的糟糕。

如果不是这个梦实在是太过分了的话。

他没有再做同样的梦，虽然他反而可能希望自己做一下同样的梦。可事实是某些画面已经从他的潜意识流到了他的表意识，并且不停地在他躺在床上的时候循环播放。梦里的内维尔跨坐在他身上，深蓝色的领带扯开，凌乱随意地挂在胸口，衬衫扣子开了好几颗，几乎是引诱人去看他那在健身房里练得越来越饱满的胸。他的屁股压着自己的胯，什么布料也没有，因为他能通过自己身上那一层衣料清晰的感觉到对方的体温，两条腿跪分在床上，而他搭在床上的一双脚上，穿着一双大码的黑色高跟鞋。

接着他意识里的内维尔抬起头来望着他，脸上带着那副眼镜，眼神里有点轻蔑和居高临下的意味。卡拉格觉得自己硬了，然后他听见自己意识里的内维尔开口道：

“James。”用的是那副公事公办的口气，却在每个字母的尾音不必要地拖长了起来，“你知道你错在哪儿了吗？”

“啊！！！！！”

卡拉格发出痛苦的尖叫，翻身滚下床冲进了洗手间。

星期三。

今天是星期三，卡拉格坐在内维尔对面，听着他滔滔不绝地将两人目前手头的工作项目。他还戴着那副眼镜，某种意义上真是要把卡拉格逼疯了。

“Carra？”内维尔皱起眉头，又喊了一声，“Carra？”

卡拉格猛地坐直身体：“怎么了？”

“你在听我说话吗？”

“啊……对。”他愣了大约一秒，“我在听。”

内维尔闭上眼，叹了口气。

“你要是不舒服，要不要下午请个假？”

【你要是不舒服，要不要去医务室？请个假吧，我打电话给你爸妈……】

卡拉格抬起一只手，缓缓地按住了自己的太阳穴。

“没事。”他两眼发直地说，“我真的没事。”

星期四的下午，卡拉格想自己的忍耐怕是要到极限了。

“你下班之后去哪儿？”

内维尔随口问道，卡拉格警觉地转过头，稍微斟酌了一下自己的词句。

“我去……逛个街？”

内维尔先是愣了一下，然后忍不住笑了出来：“怎么，你不会真想去亲身体验一下年轻人的现代时尚吧。”

“哦，是，是。”听出来对方话里调侃的意思，卡拉格决定今天不宜对方计较斗嘴，十分敷衍地哼哼了几声，“唔——你知道，我也就只是随便逛逛。”

“要我陪你吗？”

卡拉格露出惊恐的表情，尽管只有一秒，但内维尔绝对看到了。

“干嘛？”内维尔忍不住笑了，但他以为卡拉格是想起了上次陪着自己去逛街然后在Selfridge百分之八十的男装店里都坐了将近二十分钟的惨痛回忆，“放心，我就开个玩笑，我今天有事，逛得开心。”

说着他向前俯身，亲了一下卡拉格的脸颊。

“周五见。”

“噢，对了……说到周五。”卡拉格忽然反应过来一样，“这周去我家？”

内维尔皱了皱眉：“上周不就是在你家么，但是——行啊，我没意见。”

卡拉格点了点头。

他这辈子从来没当过，或者试图当一个好学生，哪怕在足球队里他也不总是听老师的话的。但他从来没有一次，做坏学生做得这么胆战心惊。

“我需要跟你说一件事。”卡拉格的脸埋在内维尔的颈窝里，忽然闷声开口道。

他们现在正坐在卡拉格卧室的床上，内维尔跨坐在他大腿上，几乎是被他的双臂圈在怀里，一边在卡拉格仰着头落下的亲吻中间颤抖喘息，一边双手忙碌地解着自己的领带和扣子。听到卡拉格的问话，他并没停下手里任何的动作，正如卡拉格没停下在喘息和说话的空挡中吻他的脖颈一样。但他确实回复了，用一个喘息间带着颤音的“嗯？”

卡拉格因此停了下来，抬起头，直视着内维尔的脸，内维尔也随之停止了动作，但却是不太情愿的，他的脸颊发红，眼神中情欲多过理智，男友不再亲吻自己的行为让他多少感到不满，他双手落到卡拉格搂着自己的胳膊上，抬起一只手捋了捋额前的刘海。或许是对方沉默的时间太长了，他忍不住难耐地小幅向前顶弄自己的腰胯，摩擦着二人的身体，像是在催促对方快些。而卡拉格却偏不随他意，他还是在犹豫，过了好久才开口。

“我想让你戴着眼镜。”

话音刚落，卡拉格就脸红了。而内维尔则挑起了眉，摆出一副不敢相信的表情。

“别笑话我。”像是预料到了什么，卡拉格连忙开口补救到。然而太晚了，内维尔捂着嘴也不能阻止笑声从他的眼角飘出来，他一定是在笑，笑得身子都抖了。卡拉格自暴自弃地往后一倒，不知道是因为尴尬，还是因为内维尔在笑着看他，他也忍不住笑了出来。

“哦，James，你可真是……”内维尔笑着捧住卡拉格的脸，逼迫已经红成安菲尔德色的利物浦人直视着自己，对方抿着嘴憋着笑意，看得内维尔忍不住笑得更开心了，”你那肮脏的脑袋里都装了些什么？我还以为脱衣舞就已经是最下流的了呢。“

“我可能还有更下流的想法。”卡拉格被迫仰着脸说道，他脸上的颜色变化是如此之快，内维尔觉得好像自己能看到血液在他的血管里是如何流动的，“如果你想的话，我可以拿给你看。”

内维尔深吸了一口气，又摇了摇头。

“说真的，Jamie。”他低下头，故意沉着声音问他，“你想这个有多久了？”

“一周。”卡拉格如实回答，内维尔离他太近了，额头抵着自己，不给自己任何逃脱的余地，他控制不住地咽了一口口水，“从周一你戴着眼镜没穿袜子来上班开始。”

他还在笑话自己：“你果然是‘顽皮的那一个’，是吧？”

“那你也不是‘乖巧的那一个’，内维尔先生。”卡拉格反击道。

内维尔拍了拍他的脸，脸上的笑意毫无消退，然后放开了他：“你准备了什么？让我看看。”

卡拉格先是盯着他看了好几秒，才翻身下了床，从自己的衣柜里掏出一个鞋盒。内维尔一开始还在困惑，但没过多久就立刻就明白过来了——他眼睁睁地看着卡拉格打开那个盒子，从里面掏出了一双高跟鞋，而那双鞋对于任何一位女士来说，可都太大了。

“我的老天！”内维尔惊讶，或许还有点哭笑不得地叫了起来，“你从哪儿买到这种东西的？”

“你能想象得到的地方，恐怕只能说世界上和我有差不多想法的不止一个。”

内维尔还沉浸在这双大码高跟鞋带给他的震惊之中，卡拉格却已经坐了回来，把那个鞋盒放在床上，搂住内维尔的腰将对方往自己的怀里搂，同时别过脸吻上了他的唇，试图用这一招让对方闭嘴。当他们两人不想听对方说话的时候，这个办法往往很奏效，今天也不例外——内维尔顺从地将双臂搭上那人的肩膀，面带微笑地接下了这个吻。

两人大约亲昵了好一会儿才分开，卡拉格再次望向内维尔的时候，对方已经颇有些懒洋洋地眨起了眼，只是向前凑去想要再吻一次。卡拉格却抬手挡住了对方继续求欢的举动，十分严肃地望着他，有些紧张地吸了吸鼻子，询问他的意见。

“……怎么样？如果你想的话，我们就试试。但要是你不想，我们就普通地做也行。”

内维尔抬眼望了望卡拉格，然后低头望了望那双鞋。

“你知道吗？”他再度抬起头，眯着眼睛，令人捉摸不透地笑了一下，“我还挺想试试的。”

内维尔坚持要在屋子外面换上这双鞋，说出来的理由是要给卡拉一个惊喜，而真实的理由是不想让对方看见自己的穿鞋过程，以至于卡拉格在床上双手握床单地紧张等了好一会儿，内维尔才缓缓地推开门从屋外走进来，而卡拉格确实，大概，呼吸停止了一秒——

那人戴着眼镜，身上的衬衫开了好几颗，一条松垮的领带毫无遮掩作用地挡在他已经无法被衣料遮住的胸前，甚至勾勒出了微妙的曲线。他的牛仔裤依然像往常一样紧紧裹着他的臀部，然而在卷起的裤脚之下，却不是一双运动鞋或是皮鞋，而是一双大约能有四五厘米高的黑色高跟鞋。

卡拉格用力地深呼吸了一口。

“你还好吗？”内维尔扶着门框，嘴角挑起一个笑容——没有接着往前走是因为他深感自己还没有掌握如何穿着这东西走路的技巧，因此为了不必要的危险，还是不要贸然行动了。

“天啊。”卡拉格摇了摇头，“你看起来和戴维森小姐一模一样。”

房间里的空气确实凝固了一秒。

“你刚用一句话就让气氛荡然无存了。”

“我认真的！”卡拉格尖叫起来，似乎要为自己辩白一样，“……反正这也是我幻想中的一部分。”

内维尔的神情突然变得极其严肃。

“……你幻想过戴维森小姐？”

“不，我——当然没有！”卡拉格叫起来，似乎比之前更紧张了，“我只是在想……”

他抬起手捂住嘴，像是要试图找出一个听起来不那么变态的解释。

“就是，有的时候——”他看向内维尔，“你知道你有的时候控制欲真的很强，对吧？”

内维尔没有回答，但胸口却随着呼吸明显地起伏了一下。

“你是在说我平时对你指手画脚太多吗？”

“唔……不算吧。”卡拉格讶异于自己这个时候还能正常回答问题，“但你明明不算我上司，还老是给我布置任务，而且总是喜欢叫我闭嘴。”

内维尔咬了咬嘴唇，似乎在思索什么。

“所以？”他努力抬起脚走上前，身子稍稍地抖了几下——站着的话，他还能勉强维持平衡，但是要是走起来就有点难度了。像是为了减轻他的负担，卡拉格下了床，超前走了几步，到床尾的地方坐了下来，内维尔便顺势坐上了他的大腿，再一次捧着他的脸看向他，神情却比之前更严肃。

“你是想完全听我的，还是想把我操到再也不能指挥你？”

内维尔发誓他绝对听见了卡拉格发出了像是呻吟一样的“唔”的一声，他知道他的话奏效了。

“回答我的问题。”内维尔因此稍稍更加入戏了一些。他抬起双手，抚摸着对方鬓边的头发，同时再次开口道，“你今天不可能从我这儿蒙混过关的，Carragher。”

卡拉格听得见自己的大脑在轰鸣，这太真实了，真实到让他一时间有些适应不过来，他盯着内维尔的脸，双手不由自主地放上他的腰，捏着那上面的软肉。

“……你真好看。”

内维尔愣了一下。

“我再说一遍，Carragher，正面回答我的问题。”他故意摆出那种口气，像是在对付顾左右而言他的学生。

“我在回答你的问题，内维尔先生。”卡拉格的双臂已经完全缠上了他的腰，“你太好看了。”

内维尔想忍住，但却还是笑了。他没法不在卡拉格用这么一副口气夸自己好看时不露出这种有些轻飘飘的表情。于是他低下头，轻吻了一下对方的额头：“告诉我吧，你想要我怎么做？”

卡拉格闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。

“我想要你站到墙那边去。”他突然改了主意，“面对着墙，站在那儿。”

内维尔完全照做了，他缓缓从他的身上退下来，朝着墙的方向走过去，双手撑在墙上，呼吸不由得急促起来，像是知道什么会发生。他甚至紧张得闭上了眼睛，但却又难以抑制地兴奋了起来，就在这个时候，卡拉格的身体从背后完全贴了上来，一只手探进了他的衬衫，抚上他的胸口，另一只手想下去解他的牛仔裤。内维尔忍不住朝后仰着呻吟了一声，双腿开始颤抖起来，同时因为踩着高跟鞋的原因抖得比平时更厉害，让他差点站着崴了脚。因此他只能双手更用力地撑住前面的那面墙，再尽量向后倒去，将自己身体的重心压在身后那人身上——尽管这一定程度上减弱了对方对自己上下其手的难度，不过他也顾不了这么多了。

卡拉格老是批评他的胸，没事干就对它们动手动脚，捏完再说你这根本不是胸而是奶子，胸才没有这么软的。同样遭到利物浦人言语攻击的还有他不管怎么练都瘦不下来的肚子。但每次两个人做爱的时候，卡拉格最喜欢上下其手的又无非是这两个地方。正如此时他的左手毫无忌惮地揉着内维尔的左胸，揉得内维尔浑身发麻，身子忍不住后顶，扶着墙发出断断续续的喘息和呻吟。他的牛仔裤早就被解了开来，给推到大腿靠近膝盖的地方，卡拉格的手就够不着了，因此他就任由那件衣服那么卡在那儿，内维尔用一个批判的眼神对他这种极不认真的态度表达了不满，却被对方亲了一口之后再次按回到墙上。

“这不能行的，Jamie，你得把我裤子全脱了……”

“能行，只要你稍微努力一下就可以。”他一边拉着内维尔的内裤一边说道，“再说了，我不想为了脱裤子还要把你的鞋脱掉。”

内维尔想再反驳他一句，就被对方抚上自己性器的手给制止了。他早就硬得差不多了，卡拉格握住他的撸动的那几下更是让他没了脾气，只能撑着墙呻吟起来，同时身体不由得地开始发热，即使是在英国凉快的八月，也已然出了一身汗，等他反应过来时，背后的那一片衬衫早就染上了湿意，两腿之间也不例外，湿漉漉的，仿佛在流下什么液体一般。这个认知让他不由得颤抖了起来，双腿更加难以站住了。

他突然明白了卡拉格让他站着的意思，他穿上这双高跟已经将近十分钟，光是站着都能让小腿后面的肌肉一阵酸痛，尽管他的体力应该不至于让他临阵脱逃，可也不能改变他现在双腿抖得仿佛随时都会摔倒的事实。因此他就变成了这样，湿漉漉地，浑身颤抖地，在卡拉格的怀里和墙壁之间喘息，双手受制于自己的平衡，只能等待对方做出下一步的动作。

卡拉格并没有要让他提前高潮的意思，因此只是过了一会儿就抽身离开了，内维尔扶着墙站着，双手撑墙的的动作早就变成了小臂，额头紧紧地贴在墙上，汗湿了的鼻梁撑不住眼镜，那副镜框不停地往下滑。更要命的是他为了重心，只能上半身前倾而下半身靠后地站着，几乎是向身后人展现自己臀部的一个姿态。没过多久卡拉格就回来了，内维尔感到一条胳膊重新回到了他的腰上，而自己的臀瓣则被手指分开，一根手指毫无障碍地就进入了内维尔的身体。

“天啊。”

“这比我第一次做这个的时候容易多了，是吧？”他听见对方在自己身后低低地笑了。

内维尔想打他。

“闭嘴，Carragher。”他试图以一种威吓的口气说道，“如果你还想做完的话。”

虽然事实是内维尔可能比他更想做完。

是容易多了，内维尔必须羞耻而不情愿地承认，他们现在几乎不需要花费太多时间在扩张上，吞下两根手指对内维尔来说已然是轻而易举，只有在第三根手指时才会感到些许被撑满的不适。他将额头顶在并拢的双臂之间，想从墙壁上获得一点冰凉的触感，因为现在除了那儿，什么地方都是热的，他甚至能感觉到自己的刘海湿了，有几根贴在额头上。卡拉格还在忙于开拓他的身体，一只手埋在他的腿间，他发热的下肢让他觉得自己好像被融化了一般，他刚想说可以了，别再折磨我了，就听见身后传来撕扯避孕套包装的声音。

内维尔永远控制不了自己的呻吟，那种支离破碎的，听起来过于高昂和尖锐的呻吟，甚至像个歇斯底里的女人。他每当情绪激动时都会那样，朋友们便会因此善意地嘲笑他。但他控制不了，不管是情绪失控的时候，还是在床上身体失控的时候。

卡拉格埋进了他的身体里，这个时候内维尔的的重心已经完全倚靠在那人身上了，至于他自己的双腿已经软得像棉花，要站不住了。

“我要开始动了。”他顿了一下，然后补充道，“内维尔先生。”

内维尔听到他这么叫自己的时候，下意识咬了一下牙根，然后全身控制不住地软了：“你最好快点，Carragher，否则……”

那人开始动的一瞬间，内维尔突然明白了卡拉格的“你努力一下就好”是什么意思，为了让对方在自己身后有更大的自由活动空间，内维尔得更加往后地挺起他的臀部和入口，上半身几乎是斜着靠在墙上，他的大腿和臀部相连的两块肌肉已经开始隐隐钝痛，小腿背后的肌肉更是有些发疼，更不用说被高跟鞋卡住的脚背和几乎已经疼得仿佛不存在了的脚后跟，可疼痛在人渐临快感巅峰的时候是一点也不疼的，甚至只能让人更加得沉醉其中，内维尔觉得自己现在就可以升天，他腾出一只手，身体几乎是要倒了一样地向前坠了一下，然后他自己摸上自己的阴茎，感受着身体背后被入侵和撞击的快感，感受自己的身体是如何紧密地与另一个人相连，他几乎不需要再多做些什么，就已经可以高潮了。他更快地收缩起自己的甬道，像是湿润的绸缎一样紧紧挤压着对方，任由对方把自己操得从精神和身体上都接近支离破碎，然后随着一连串的呻吟和喘息，内维尔双臂前撑，扶住了自己倒下的身躯，而卡拉格几乎是同时射了出来，内维尔撑在墙上，迷迷糊糊地过了好一会儿，才恢复一点涣散的意识。然后他低下头，突然想起来自己做了什么。

“我射在你家墙上了。”

“没事，那个到时候再说吧。”卡拉格一边大喘气着一边说道，“不用管它，说到这个……你想再来第二轮吗？”

“等……你说什么？”

内维尔忽然反应过来对方话里的意思，艰难地转过头，难以置信地看了一眼差不多已经再次勃起了的卡拉格。

“你他妈吃什么了？”

“不要笑话我，好吗。天啊，Gary，你也是男人，你应该知道这种时候男人是很脆弱的。”

“但你怎么能这么快就……”

卡拉格沉默了，大约是因为他也不知道，但或许又是因为他知道。内维尔的身体全红了，不管是因为被外力揉捏挤压还是因为情潮而促使的发热，他的臀部完全裸露在空气中，一副刚被使用过的样子，裤子还卡在腿间，衬衫后面被高高地卷起，穿着高跟鞋的小腿不受控制地肉眼底下颤抖着，更不要说他还戴着一副眼镜，仿佛那什么也挡不住的装饰品此时反而变得重要了起来。卡拉格心里叹息了一声，决定什么也不说。

“所以，你能……”

内维尔闭上眼，咽了一口口水：“可以，但我们能回床上去吗。不是我说，我的脚真的没知觉了。”

卡拉格当然不会那么残忍，再说了把内维尔玩坏了对他有什么好处，他拉着内维尔回到床上，踢掉那双鞋的同时顺带扯掉了剩余的牛仔裤。他瞥了一眼他的双脚，那双脚这辈子怕是这辈子都没受过这么长时间的折磨，已经一片红一片白，看起来仿佛不像样了。内维尔甚至撑不起双腿，用膝盖和双手抖着在床上爬行，缓缓地趴到了卡拉格身上，低头吻了吻他。

“我腿好酸。”他闭着眼说道，然后睁开眼，“还有我的腰，我真的——”

然后他就不再说了，只是撑起身子，捋了一把自己的刘海，坐起身子来，看了看卡拉格顶着自己酸疼的小腹的阴茎，从旁边顺手抓了一个新的避孕套，重新套在上面。龇牙咧嘴地撑起身子，然后坐了下去。

接着便是一阵难以言说的酸痛感，倒不是身体里，虽然这个姿势每次都让他觉得顶得太深，而是他发现他的大腿外侧好像不能再分开了，刚才那段时间的性爱已经让他的臀部肌肉不堪重负，只是这样打开就仿佛被扯成两半了一般。但他还是蜷起腿，尽职尽责地前后晃腰动了起来。

卡拉格伸出手去扶着他的腰，内维尔顺势心里起了念头，摘下自己脸上的眼镜，还没等对方抗议，就把那东西戴到了卡拉格的脸上。同时双手扣住对方在自己腰上的手，不让他去把那东西摘下来。那副眼镜早就在激烈运动和与手腕，墙壁的接触中中沾上了汗和油，导致模糊一片了，卡拉格一被戴上那眼镜，眼前就被脏东西遮了一大块，内维尔借着这个机会在他身上幅度更大地动起腰来，甚至有些过大，仿佛是控制不了自己的力量一般。

卡拉格不太看得清内维尔在干什么，但短时间再度勃起的身体比他想象中的还容易被控制，于是也就只是由着他在自己身上摇动。直到内维尔的喘息和床铺跟着摇晃的声音突然停止，卡拉格才有些懵，他努力地睁眼去辨认镜片外内维尔的神色，却一无所获，直到对方率先开口：

“不，Carra，我不太行，我太累了……”他的声音听着竟微妙的颤抖起来，“我的腿太疼了，我不行了，Jamie……”

卡拉格深呼吸了之后停顿了一秒。

“需要我把你放下来吗？”

“……是。”他似乎能看到内维尔点了点头，于是他缓缓松开身上人的腰，让对方脱身，然后砰地一声倒在了床上。他翻过身去，想顺手把那幅脏了的眼镜摘下来，却被内维尔抬起手制止了。

“别，别摘。”说着他还在卡拉格脸上正了正那副眼镜，“……说实话，你戴眼镜也挺好看的。”

“我不会买一副假眼镜戴的。”

“没事，我给你买。”

卡拉格忍不住笑了起来，低头吻了吻内维尔的眉心。

“我真的应该把落下的健身课补了，是吗？”

”你终于意识到这点了。”

“闭嘴，James。闭嘴。”

卡拉格抬起内维尔的双腿，让它们自然地搭在自己身体两侧，然后埋进床垫里操起了身下的男友。内维尔被他顶得不受控制地呜咽起来，双臂缠住他的后颈，拉着他往下埋在自己的颈间耳畔，两个人的喘息交缠在一起，直到内维尔高潮过后敏感的体内再一次被推上快感的临界点位置。完事后卡拉格几乎是掉在了内维尔身上，两具身体在柔软的床垫上严丝合缝地搂在一起，彼此都听得见对方过快的心跳，直到内维尔终于在底下动了动，示意那人赶紧从他身上起开。

“这真的是太疯狂了。”

“现在你也这么觉得了。”

“不要‘也’，我可没有不行，现在就可以爬起来来第三轮。”

内维尔哼了一声，双腿蜷起来收在身前，侧躺着望着对方。

“所以。”他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，“你现在可以详细讲讲了，关于所谓的老师幻想又是怎么一回事。”

卡拉格难以置信地看了他一眼，一副“你还没够”的表情，他俩就这么对望着看了几秒，然后忍不住又一起大笑了起来。

“我想我们可以先去洗个澡。”

“盆浴。”内维尔坚持道，“我的腿不能支撑我洗完一个淋浴了。”

卡拉格凑过来吻了他一下。

**Author's Note:**

> 顽皮和乖巧的一个是圣诞毛衣梗，不知道为啥就想到这个了。


End file.
